


Every Hero needs a Batcave right?

by Zayroen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Danny Phantom AU, Danny is 18 in here, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow[ish] burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is finding having to hide everything from his parents is growing very old and has been saving up to move out on his own. Meeting what his boss terms as a 'big cat' at work one night and focusing on him for tips turns out to be the best and worst idea he's ever had and this includes the time he tried to hook Technus and Tucker up. He still stands by his claim that they'd be great together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show TIme

It was almost ironic, how all his practice at sneaking out of the house during the night as a teen paid off now. He wasn't sure what they would be angrier about, all the ghost stuff he'd snuck around doing or what he was doing now. One had been dangerous, especially at the beginning but this? Yeah something told him that this would actually get him in more trouble and he grinned at his reflection in the large mirror at that thought.

 

Hey, it was hard to get a job when his grades hadn't exactly been stellar. Sure he'd passed but only barely in some classes and it wasn't like he could go 'hey sorry I didn't study but you know that crazy ghost battle? Yeah that was me, I was healing all weekend' and get a pass. Which left well....very little but he actually enjoyed what he was doing now. It was a thrill but one different that he had been used too. It was a safe thrill for one, and technically legal to boot.

 

Speaking of boots, this one needed to get the fuck on because he was due on stage in like ten minutes and he still needed to stretch. He wasn't going to get any tips if he pulled a muscle on the damn pole and fell off it. Finally getting the boot on, Danny looked up at a voice calling his name.

 

“Hey Boss-lady, whats up?” He asked as he double checked his reflection and gave his hair one more careful tussle. If someone told him a few years back that he'd be shaking his ass at shadowed masses of more or less well to do people for twenties in knee boots and eye liner, he'd have burst out laughing and yet? Here he was. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he straightened to adjust the tiny booty shorts while focusing. He'd missed part of what she was saying and hoped it hadn't been anything super important.

 

“....so that means everyone needs to be on their best behavior with him here. It's not often we have someone of his caliber and this could mean a lot of business, and good tips.” She finished, eying Danny closely as he nodded quickly. “Did you even listen to what I just said?” She asked sharply and he hid a wince.

 

“Yeah! Totally, big cats coming in. Gotta nail it so they wanna come back.” He said, flashing a charming grin and sighing internally as she accepted it with a half snort of laughter and turned to head back to her office before turning.

 

“You'll have center stage tonight.” She added, pulling her phone out to check it over for the schedule. “Yes yes I know you aren't supposed to be on center till next Friday.” She continued, cutting him off. “But Bella isn't here yet and we need to put our best foot forwards on this.” She added, frowning at her phone as Danny groaned.

 

“She's late AGAIN?” He asked, frowning before he perked up. “Oh wait! Rich cats are gonna be sitting near center, right?” He asked, dollar signs dancing over his head with the prospect of some real good tips! Scooting past a very exasperated boss, Danny jogged towards the backstage of the main pole so he could peek out.

 

“Lets seeee here...” He murmured, watching as the previous acts started to finish up. Who looked like they might show some interest in a guy? In a mix club, it was sometimes hard to tell but they wouldn't be here if at least some of them didn't like guys right? “Stereotypical cranky Asian guy...naw...fat white guy..maybe..less fat white guy...damn..” That's when his eyes were met by sharp blue and he jerked back behind the curtain, heart pounding. Oh shit! His hands were shaking from the shock of being caught and he bit his lower lip on a muffled snort of laughter at his reaction. Shaking it off, he glanced at the edge of the curtain before sloooowwlly peeking again, just one eye.

Holy shit the guy was still looking? How did he even **see** Danny through the garish lights of the stage anyways? He had no doubts the man **could** see him and he wasn't sure if it was creepy as hell or not, why was he even looking back here?

 

Squinting through the lights, he took in what he could and damn but wasn't it a nice sight. He was clearly one of the 'big cats', he was sitting in the middle of them but he didn't look like he was having much fun. Salt and pepper hair pulled back in a pony tail, natural unless he missed his guess given his beard was the same color. He was handsome, the sort of handsome that Danny wouldn't mind having to give a lap dance too and he _hated_ having to give those. Glancing back up to meet blue and a shiver ran down his back to find them still locked onto him. Leaning out a little more, Danny gave the man an obvious once over before flashing a lopsided grin and winked before darting back out of sight. Oh he was totally going after the grumpy one. Focusing on the music, he figured he had about fifteen minutes left and he started his stretches with a grin stuck on his face. Boss wanted good? He was gonna give good! He'd been working on a new routine and now was totally the time to show it off! All that work put into ghost fighting had paid off with flexibility and he was about to use it.

 

He could see feel the shivers in his gut at the thought of those icy blue eyes and had to pause in his stretches to give a few deep breaths. Holy shit, that had never happened before. Nerves? He hadn't had them since he started! He had this, he was damn good at this. He was gonna get some good tips and they were going to go towards getting himself his own little place. He was so close to enough of a nest egg that he felt comfortable moving out. It was HARD being a hero while living at your parents place still. Looking up as the previous music faded, he stood up and gave himself a shake. He'd fought ghosts and nearly died. This was nothing! Ducking back to the music to tell Frank which song to play and grinned at the man's excited expression. He'd seen parts of his new dance and knew it was going to be good. “Wish me luck man.” Danny said as he moved into position, posing as the lights dimmed on the stage and the music kicked in. It was a little slower then most and Danny let it flow through him as his hips started to sway.

 

The hat was tipped down to cover his face, hips cocked with one leg to the side as they swayed. With his arms folded over his head, he gave the crowd a good long look at his mostly naked form before lifting his head and meeting those blue eyes directly with a challenging half smirk that was this side of shark to be a smile. This was going to be fucking great.


	2. Catch more with Honey

Vlad Masters sighed through his nose, expression carefully blank as he held the door open for the other men. Of all the idiotic things, taking some foreign investors to a strip club was not on his list of worthwhile ventures. It was tacky and stereotypical and he had zero interest in watching a bunch of women likely addicted to various drugs gyrate on a pole all night but by the time he realized what had been set up, it was too late to change it. He glanced at the other member of his company out of the corner of his eyes and made a mental note to pry into details, he suspected this was a subtle stab at him and he did not appreciate it. 

It was only after they were seated with a drink that he realized this place was not quite the dive he'd expected. He didn't come to this town often, finding everything he required in his own so he'd never heard of The Riding Academy but there were mixed genders and not intolerable music playing. Perhaps he could get through this without resorting to forming a clone to 'attack' and this get everyone sent home. Only because then they might end up going somewhere worse later.

Which left him idly looking around while keeping an ear on the others in his group. This was for their benefit over his own at any rate so it behooved him to make sure they were enjoying themselves. Vlad himself managed a neutral expression while imagining all the ways he could craft a take-over of their company, it was always a pleasant thought. 

Watching without seeing the current dancer, he almost missed it. The flicker of movement behind her. A human likely would have missed it and he narrowed his eyes to focus. What was that? A person? Someone peering out at the crowd? Why did he have an odd feeling about that mop of hair? Whoever it was, they seemed to be looking over his group so it was only a matter of time before their eyes met and to his amusement that caused an immediate reaction. A widening of baby robin eyes and he, Vlad thought it was a a he, ducked back out of sight. He found himself focusing on that spot intently, waiting with almost baited breath before they came back. First that messy hair that Vlad wanted to dump a vat of gel into to comb into order before those bright eyes again. Well...eye, just one. They ended up in some sort of staring contest and Vlad had been correct, male as evidenced when they lent out a little further to give him, of all things, a smirk before ducking out of sight. A quick glance to see if his companions had noticed showed they had indeed not and then he couldn't see anything as the current act was over and the lights dimmed.

It was only for a few moments but just as his eyes got used to the darkness, the lights snapped on again and he hissed in annoyance, squinting slightly before focusing on the stage. He was proud of himself, he didn't flinch at all when his heart jumped into his throat and kicked his adams apple so hard he couldn't swallow. He couldn't see the robin eyes or the rest of his face, hidden as it was behind the brim of the police cap but he knew it to be the same person that had peered out from behind the curtain. Fingers twitching on his thighs, he finally managed a swallow when their eyes met and that cocky smirk did things to him. Made him want things he hadn't had any interest in for a very long time. How would those lips look, open and red from his teeth? He barely paid attention to the music as slim hips swayed to the beat and 'Niel' started his performance. 

Where the girl's act had been focused on the teasing shows of flesh, this 'Niel' was the opposite. Wearing nothing but the cap and ridiculously tiny shorts, there was nothing left to bare and so the act focused on what he could do with that body. It was almost obscene and this was coming from someone sitting in a strip club. Time and time those damn eyes met his, always dancing with a silent challenge. He wondered if the boy knew exactly what he was asking for, twisting his body around the pole and holding positions that he was almost positive should not be possible for as long as he did them and yet there he was.  
Not only there he was, there he was dancing towards Vlad! Eyes narrowing, he lifted his chin slightly as the dancer slid down to his knees and crawled forwards, upper body just a tad lower then needed so his ass was pushed up in the air. It looked natural and that small voice wondered how much practice he had in crawling. He refused to play this game of 'chicken', staying perfectly still and affecting the 'disinterested' face that he wore to meetings. He hadn't expected the hat to land on his head, blocking his eyes for a moment and when he raised a hand to push the brim up, he found himself scant inches away from those damnable robin blue eyes. He refused to be shamed when he tucked a bill into the front of those briefs, he was supposed to be having a 'good time' right? He stared at the boy, eyes not moving to the very tempting body and it happened so fast that he would have missed it. That flicker of tension, lips parting just so and eyes glazing over at the intense look Vlad gave. Just as fast as it was there, it was gone and the dancer was off to finish his routine. 

It wasn't till the end that Vlad realized, he still had the damn hat. Pulling it off his head and carding his fingers through his hair to settle the strands, he found himself giving a faint smile at the comment of 'hope you don't catch something from that.' He was sure the man thought his chuckle was at the 'joke' if it could be called such but no. Eventually, the dancer had to come collect the hat. Which meant he had to speak to Vlad. 

He was a known workaholic, he had no time for 'relationships' nor any interest in even attempting to keep one up. However, he did enjoy having companions. Sweet things that did not pout or cry at his very busy schedule and were always available when Vlad had time. Sweet things, such as the cocky youth that could use a stern hand. Preferably on his ass. He wondered what would draw the dancer over first. The need to reclaim the hat or the 500$ bill down the front of his shorts. When Vlad wanted something, he damn well got it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad Masters gets what he wants and takes any opportunity to do so while Danny just wants to make sure the handsome businessman isn't going to somehow get him in trouble for the 500$!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually finished this a bit ago and plum FORGOT to add it here as well as my tumblr! Sorry darlings!

He felt pretty damn good about his set, heading to his locker to drop off his tips for the night. He collected bills as he went, humming as he counted them up. Dollar, dollar, five dollars another dollar..oh! Here was a twenty. He'd just gotten to his locker when he fished out the bill from the front of his pants.

 

“Let's see what mister sexy business man thought of m-HOLY CRAP?” He blurted out, eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he stared at the bill. Haphazardly stuffing the rest of the money in the box he kept in his locker, he turned his attention back to the bill.

 

“No way? No fucking way. There is no WAY this is real. It's gotta be a fake, it's gotta!” He babbled to himself, going through every trick he knew. Look at it in the light, twist it, rub it on something to see if ink came off. It all came up as a real bill. The man had given Danny a fucking five hundred dollar bill?

 

Leaning his back on the lockers, he stared at the bill for a very long time, chewing on his lower lip. He had quite the dilemma. On one hand, he could do a LOT with five hundred dollars. A LOT. On the other...he was almost positive the man had given him the wrong bill. Who the fuck gave a stripper, even one as good as HIM, five hundred fucking dollars? He swiftly pulled on some clothes, or what passed as clothes here. A pair of tiny ass shorts and a little top that was constantly riding up his belly and showing off his arms. If anyone asked then he was just...drumming up some lap dances.

 

Tucking the bill in a pocket, he took a few deep breaths before he moved to find the group. They should still be at the stage right? Or maybe getting drinks? That's what business men did after all. They spent a lot of money and showed clients a good time, at least in movies they did. Heading out, he spotted most of the group still at the stage but he did not spot the one he wanted. Turning slow circles, the voice right behind him nearly scared him into going ghost, he jumped so high.

 

“Looking for someone?”

 

He knew that voice, even without ever hearing it. He just knew it belonged to that older man, it FIT. Turning, Danny found himself flashing a slow grin, hands tucking into his back pockets in a way that he knew made the shirt ride up and felt gratified to watch those eyes flick down to the stretch of pale skin. It was just a split second, then they were back locked onto his but oh the flash of heat it caused was delicious.

 

“I might be.” he replied, aiming for coy but it came out just a bit breathy and licking his lips didn't help when the man watched his tongue like a hawk. How did you mention that you think someone stuffed too much money down your pants? Crap! He hadn't thought this far ahead! Panicking, he went with option two. “Care for a dance?” It wasn't the best offer and he struggled to hold back the wince though he was sure he failed by the slowly raised eyebrow it earned him. He wanted to kick himself, he was better then that! Not some brand new idiot that never touched a pole before! Opening his mouth to..do what? Apologize? Beat a hasty retreat? He wasn't sure before he was cut off.

“I want twenty minutes.”

 

Twenty? He could do that, hell yeah. Swallowing down the words he was about to say, he replaced them with. “This a gift or do I get you all to myself?” Much better! Mentally patting himself on the back with that recovery, he flashed a wide grin at the glint in the man's eyes. “Room five, you want a drink handsome?” Words he'd used before but he'd never meant them as much as he did right now. There was just something about that...flash of hunger in his eyes. Backed with that steel straight posture and general 'I'm above you attitude' that made Danny want to do two things. Mock his stupid shiny shoes and then suck his dick. It was a really fucking odd combination but the 'rum and coke' was easy enough to manage. He just hoped it wasn't about to be dumped on him. That had sucked last time. A lot.

 

Entering the room with the drink, he grinned slowly at the man sitting in the chair. The very handsome silver fox he wanted to climb like a tree. “Ohh I DO get you all to myself.” He said happily, sauntering in and offering the drink with a wink. “Lucky me.” Heading towards the small music player off to the side, he started to fiddle with it while swaying his hips. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the jingle of ice in the glass before getting up the nerve. “You're a generous man, not often I get tipped so well” he said, turning around to flash him a sweet smile as he music started and he sashayed towards him. “Especially not by someone like you.” Licking his lips, he stood with a leg on either side of his clients knees, hands sliding up his chest slowly. “Hands to yourself, keep them on the chair. You touch me, and it's over. Sorry, don't make the rules.” He wouldn't mind those hands over him. Ugh he needed to get laid if he was thinking like that so much. Especially about some business man who was probably married already. Well a boy could dream.

 

“Am I allowed to talk?”

 

Danny looked surprised at that before laughing, hands on his shoulders. “Oh please do.” He replied, humming under his breath as his palms slid down his chest. Silk top maybe? It felt really good under his fingers at any rate, good enough he almost missed his client's next words.

 

“Good, I have an offer for you.”

 

An offer? Oh of course, probably one of those 'I have a wife but' offers. Those were always entertaining though he'd never gotten one himself! Normally it was the girls that had men thinking they could just order up a night. “Lay it on me, I'm all yours. For the next twenty minutes at least.” He said with a chuckle, trying to cover up how breathless he felt. He wouldn't normally mention the time, it was sort of a no-no in the room but the glint his eyes had taken on 'all yours' had made his stomach swoop. Listening wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, he had the best fucking voice. What could go wrong with listening to it while rubbing up on him a bit?


	4. A dance and an offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer is made and the ball is now in Danny's court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking sooo long! I just couldn't settle on how Vlad would make the offer and this finally came out to where I was more or less satisfied.

Vlad shifted in the chair until he was comfortable, seated like he owned it and the room around them, including the slim dancer that slid onto the chair with him. He wondered how good of an actor this one was, was that glimmer of interest real or feigned? Was he jaded enough to mimic that faint shiver down a spine or young enough to react to the unspoken promise in his eyes?

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes would be plenty of time and if he took the first five to just....enjoy, well that was his business. Eventually though, Vlad pulled his gaze from those hips he wanted to leave fingerprints on and up the line of the dancers spine. “I am a busy man, with no time to build a relationship or tend to one as much as is socially required.” He said without preamble, meeting blue eyes that met his over a lightly tanned shoulder. “I do however, enjoy company.” Perhaps a bold start but one that he was sticking with. He kept his offer brief, to the point and it did not pass his notice that the dancing slowed before eventually stopping after 'Niel' turned in his lap with a hand on either side of the chair backing. Clearly someone had not expected this, had never been made this offer and it lit that small voice inside that cried out to take, possess, drag this one out across the coals until he was open and raw and then make him  _sing_.

 

The twenty minutes were halfway over by his reckoning when he finished speaking and merely regarded the dancer with a slightly raised eyebrow, saying nothing and giving him all the time he required to get words settled on his tongue. It was obvious the offer had thrown him for a loop, especially with how he went to speak only to stop and then start over. Vlad was not a rash man, he knew when to be patient and when to push and this? This was a halfway point between the two. The rules stated he was to keep his hands where they were, so he shifted them just enough to stretch his thumbs to touch warm thighs without taking his eyes from bright blue. Muscles jumped but he was not scolded nor did Niel move away, in fact he pressed just that tiny hint closer and Vlad took what was being offered and slid his hands ever so slowly to settle onto those lean thighs fully. He felt more then heard the shudder of a breath being released slowly and gently squeezed.

 

“I do not know what this place pays you, but I would easily surpass what you make in a month over a handful of days.” Catching the glean of someone that could use that money, wanted the security it would give them, Vlad continued to slowly reel him in. “All I would require in  return, is that you are there when I need you. You will be my companion, there after work unless agreed upon previously or I am working late.” He passed just the end of his tongue over his lower lip and watched as eyes tracked it's progress. “In return, I gift you not only a bank account balance far beyond what this...hovel can offer..” Here he hesitated, a calculated move designed to give him a moment to gauge reactions of his words and a purpose rub of his thumbs that brushed inner thighs he longed to see marked. The sharp inhale and dilatation of baby blues was all he needed to pitch his voice to that timber he'd long since mastered. The one that resembled what he used at work only in that it was the voice of one expecting to be obeyed. Beyond that, the low rumble was a caress that had Neil’s lashes fluttering slightly. “and you will never walk away from the room anything less then the boneless satisfaction of being filled to the brim with pleasure then wrung dry.” He filed away the faint whine his words caused and noted the way Niel leaned towards him as if draw without conscious control.

 

There was a brief moment where he weighed the pros and cons before covering the rest of the distance himself. It was a kiss in name only, lips brushing and slightly catching on the dancers dry ones but Vlad was content with it or rather content with the way the man reacted. Thighs pressed tight against the outsides of his own and he could feel the racing heartbeat through his suit jacket before the moment was shredded with the sharp sound of an alarm across the room. Vlad was left watching in bemusement as Niel flailed with a loud shout and tumbled in a wholly uncoordinated and graceless dive off the chair. He would even give it a seven out of ten, given how the tumble turned into a wriggled crawl towards the alarm before he managed to get to his feet and scramble to turn it off. He remained standing there, back to Vlad for long minutes before Vlad stood slowly. “I shall leave you my number, you will contact me with an answer.” He said, pulling a card out of his front pocket as Niel turned to face him and held it out.

 

There was a moment where he thought perhaps he'd be refused before the card was taken and held to a chest. Reaching out slowly, Vlad trailed a finger down over the soft curve of a cheek. “We will draft a contract, to protect both of us. Take your time to think it over and you can end things at any time.” He said before he straightened his clothes and left the room without another word.

 

Upon reaching the others, he found them just about ready to go and with a low murmur of having gone to use the busy bathroom as an excuse, they did not think twice about his absence. Leaving the thumping music behind, Vlad felt eyes on him and turned just enough to catch sight of the dancer watching him, card still in his fingers before it was tucked into the side of his shorts and Vlad smothered a slow smirk. He kept it, he would give it a few days and then he would call. Vlad Masters knew when to be patient and when to push and now? Was the time to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5 Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was totally not going to call. Nope, zero percent calling. Not even a little. No. 
> 
> Okay but what if....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so short I know I'm sorry it's more of a transition? I tried to make it longer but just nope. Next chapter should be much longer and may contain smuts!

He totally wasn't going to call. He had zero plans to call. Who would think to take up such a crazy ass offer. Be someone paid for boyfriend? For some rich snob? Sure he talked a good game and okay, yeah he was smoking hot and YES he had a thing for older men but still! He was probably horrible in bed. No one who talked a big game like that could  _really_  be that good...right?

 

He found himself looking at the card again, sprawled in his bed as he debated calling out that night. He'd never have to work again...that was pretty nice. Sure he liked it but it was tiring. Place of his own too, he'd be able afford his own place. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, Danny flicked the card a few times before rolling to smush his face into the pillow with a groan. Why was he even considering this? This was such a stupid idea! The most stupid idea he's ever had. He was SO not going to call. With his mind made up, he dropped the card into the trash and went to grab a can of soda.

 

Twenty minutes later and he was spinning on his computer chair, holding the card above his head and his phone in his other hand before he groaned loudly and dialed the number before he could second guess himself. Immediately regret hit him. So much regret. The chair eventually slowed to a stop and he cringed as it rang, praying it would go to answering machine and also looking forward to hearing that sexy voice in his ear again.

 

Just when he thought it would go to voice mail where he would totally hang up, the phone clicked. “Vlad Masters.” That...wasn't an answering machine. Staring at his wall, he opened his mouth to speak and came out with...nothing. Fuck! Say something! Anything!  _Wait not anything brain no!_ Before he could think of something, that smooth voice spoke again but this time with a tinge of impatience. “Hello?” The sharpness of it prompted him into actually speaking but it didn't end up any better for him.

 

“u-uhh..yeah hi!” He promptly wanted to slap himself. 'yeah hi'?? Throw him into the sun! “I mean...sorry. Hi it's me...” yup, oh yeah totally throw himself into the sun. It's me? The man didn't even know his real NAME! What was he even thinking? He shouldn't have called. He should have set the card on fire. This was the worst day of his  _life_.

 

“Ah yes, the dancer.” Danny perked up slightly, finding himself surprised that he was remembered though really why wouldn't he be? How many offers did the man make in a night? “Hello..ah, It seems I am at a disadvantage. I highly doubt Neil is your name.” He continued and okay hearing that voice through the phone, practically into his ear was...yeah.

 

He cleared his throat slightly, fingers carding through his hair as he found himself pacing “Ah..yeah. It's Daniel actually but everyone calls me Danny.” He offered, sucking on his lower lip when the man laughed because holy shit that laugh! He never understood people that liked older men until him, what was his name again? Vlad right? Yeah Vlad. Who names their kid Vlad?

 

“Ah, a much better name. It suits you much better then Niel. Tell me Daniel, when are you free? I'd like to take you to dinner so we can discuss things in more detail.” Danny froze, chewing on his thumbnail as he bounced on his toes. When was he free? He could BE free if he called out tonight. Was that too...eager? Could you even be to eager for this? Also wow he normally hated people using his full name but that voice was really nice. “Daniel? Are you having second thoughts? I will admit, I would be disappointed but I would understand.” That decided it. He wasn't cajoling or anything, he was offering a gentle out and would be disappointed!

 

“No! No, just...looking at my calender and would you look at that, I'm free tonight if you are.” Danny replied, grinning as he tugged at short black hair. Fuck yeah, he had a date tonight. With a really sexy guy that wanted to pay him a stupid amount of money to...do stuff. Wasn't that like everyone’s dream? Finding a sugar daddy? It was easy to make a time and though it was embarrassing to admit, telling Vlad that he hoped it wasn't too fancy since he hadn't worn a suit in years and doubted his fathers would fit.

 

“Not to worry Daniel, wear whatever you like and I will handle the rest.”

 

Hanging up, he stared at his phone before he slowly put it down on the computer desk and sat on his bed. He'd...done it. He'd made the call. Even if things didn't work out, he still called. He still totally caught the eye of some rich older man and wasn't  _that_  just the ego boost. Okay...Ookay he had a few hours. Call into work, smother himself with his pillow because oh my God? Vlad was really hot? Call his friends? Should he tell them? Maybe not...then again it wasn't smart going anywhere without telling someone..but he really didn't want to listen to all the reasons he really shouldn't do it. Maybe right before he went in? Yeah that sounded good. Shit! What was he going to WEAR? He was going through his closet as he called in to work to call out for the night. Where were those jeans..? The really comfy ones that made his butt look utterly amazing..?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to the anon that got me to chip at this chapter again. transition bits are hard! Short but now they are back together so I'm not trying to keep one persons stuff stretched out!

Vlad had a lot of smiles, each perfectly tailored and practiced. One for board meetings that was bland and polite and held that edge of superiority. One for the public, softer and more personal. Designed to push that feeling of being approachable and trust and perhaps if women found him close enough to their 'husband material' then that was merely another advantage. There was the serious smile for his employees, that one that said without words that he was pleased with their work. The very serious smile that was reserved for when someone had made a grievous mistake and should very swiftly start praying. There were others, all suited for their situation but the one he wore now? It was a rare smile. One saved for such occasions as when he won. When the victory was so sweet and carefully pulled into his grasp when it could have fallen apart at any moment. 

That was the smile that started to grow when he answered his personal phone and heard exactly who was on the other end. It started in his chest, a slow inhale that moved to his fingers that flipped the stylus around between them. Daniel. A much better name. He could practically picture the man, likely pacing by the faint sounds in the background. Nervous then, clearly not used to such an offer but willing. That was all he needed to make his case for Daniel's attention. It was in his eyes now, the smile. Already typing to clear his schedule and make reservations that night as it was offered. Best not to make him wait or he'll start second guessing himself. Understandable, it wasn't every day someone offered to take care of you in return for your time and affections but he was not about to let a gem slip away. By the time he hung up, already getting a conformation text from the restaurant, he lent back with a fully content smile. 

Daniel was wasted there at that lowbrow establishment and soon only he would be the one seeing him. He'd already organized his affairs to discreetly send money to whatever bank account the man wanted once they had come to an agreement. First however, he needed to finish up here and then head home a bit early to prepare. This suit was office attire after all and if Daniel did not have a suit, then showing up in one would do nothing but make him uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted. Recalling that body in his lap, he took a moment to appreciate the memory. Definitely not a suit. Perhaps that nice button up top instead? He hadn't had a chance to wear that yet but it had looked rather nice in the shop. He passed the time easily doing this and soon enough it was time to leave. He passed his secretary, giving her a nod as he headed to the elevator. A double check of his phone and everything was in place for tonight. He had plenty of time to groom himself and be there early. Would not do to have Daniel arrive earlier then him and be waiting.

He drove himself, checking in and taking a seat at the bar to wait for his date. A cognac in hand, he lent back to watch the doorway. Eagerness thrummed under his skin and behind his ears at the thought of Daniel agreeing to his offer. It had been years since he'd had someone for himself and while Daniel was rather young, there was something that just.....drew him in.


End file.
